Runaway Hedgehog
by AnimeFreak1213
Summary: Amy realizes that she puts Sonic into 2 many dear death situations and decides 2 runaway 4 his safety. But while she's away she discovers a long lost secret about her past and an evil plot 2 kill Sonic and herself. OCC's involved SonAmy.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy stay back," Sonic yelled as he dodged a blow from Eggman's robot almost falling off the cliff. Amy ignored him and started to pound him with her hammer. She gave him a hard blow to the head and knocked it over. She jumped back to catch her breath. Knuckles and Sonic ran over to the robot and took the chaos emerald out of its hand and raced in front of Amy. The robot jumped to its feet and pulled out a cannon. Amy jumped and pulled out her hammer and wacked the robots head doing no damage.

"Amy stop," Knuckles yelled at the top of his voice as the robot grabbed her by the throat and threw her off of the cliff. She screamed as she fell faster and faster and landed into the river that was just below the 180 foot drop.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed as he dove in after her. He reached the water as she hit the falls and fell another 180 foot drop.

Amy woke up in a hospital room at Tails lab. She bolted up as a giant pain shot up her spine.

"Don't move Amy you have a bad injury," a voice said from the doorway. Amy looked up and saw Shadow walk into the room as she lay back down. He looked at a clipboard and smiled as Amy tried to get up again.

"Amy I said not to move," Shadow repeated as he pushed her back down. She fought back and was able to push him away from her as she swung her legs over the side and stood up. Ignoring the pain she walked to the door.

"Where is Sonic's room?" she asked as she fell on the door frame. Shadow picked her up and led her to a room two doors down from hers. They walked in to see Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Chris around Sonic's bed looking at them. Shadow put her down as she turned and walked out of the room tears rolling down her cheeks.

'This is all my fault,' Amy thought as she walked down the hall falling on the wall every so often feeling eyes watching her every move. She collapsed and tried to pick herself up as more tears started to race down her cheeks. Then everything went black.

* * *

Amy woke up in the hospital room again and after two days looked out the window. It was night about 1:30 in the morning. Amy swung her legs over the bed and looked out the window.

'I have to leave or Sonic will always get hurt. But I have to see him again,' Amy thought as she walked out of the room ignoring the pain, that had decreased the passed two days, and down the hall to Sonics room. She walked in and saw everyone asleep on the chairs provided for the visitors. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat down in the chair that Tails was sitting in by Sonic's side she looked over as the tear fell onto his cheek. She gasped as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Sonic asked as she stood up.

"I had to see you one last time Sonic," Amy answered as she made her way to the door.

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked again as she turned to look at him with more tears running down her cheeks.

"Good-bye Sonic," Amy said as she turned and fled from his horrified face and the sleeping faces of the others around him. Sonic yelled for her to come back as the light turned on and Tails and Shadow walked in.

"What is wrong Sonic?" he asked as everyone woke up. Sonic reached and felt the place where her tear fell on his face.

"She is gone. Gone forever," Sonic answered as Shadow ran out of the room. Everyone had a confused look on their faces until Shadow rushed in.

"Amy is gone!" He yelled as Tails ran out of the room to see for himself.

Amy ran out of the building and noticed that the light in Sonic's room had turned on.

'Crap he woke them up and now they will come looking for me.' Amy thought as she stopped a cab and hopped in.

"Take me away from Station Square please," Amy begged as the taxi driver leaned over the seat. She was a cat that had bushy brown hair, light green eyes, buck teeth, and a scar across her cheek.

"Trying to get away from someone," she asked as Amy nodded, "Well let's get you away from here."

"Oh thank you so much," Amy thanked the taxi driver as they headed North. She looked out the window and watched as all of her memories rushed by. Part of her was grateful that she left. But the other part felt so guilty that she left all of her friends behind like the lights of Station Square. They stopped at Heber the town just north of Station Square. Amy forgot that she didn't have any money to give the kind taxi driver that had taken her away from everything.

"It is ok I live in this neighborhood so I killed two birds with one stone," the taxi driver told Amy as they both got out at the taxi cooperation; "If you don't have a place to stay you can live with me since I am in the same problem. My boyfriends always dump me so one stared to look for me so he could hurt me again so I ran away." Amy smiled.

"What is your name?" Amy asked as she shut the door and followed her to her car.

"My name is Emma," she answered, "What is your name?"

"My name is Amy Rose," Amy answered as she walked around the car and sat in the front seat.

"Well Amy you heard my story so let's hear yours," Emma exclaimed as she drove out of the parking lot. After Amy told Emma everything they pulled up to a tall house and parked. Amy stared at the house like it was a mansion. Emma saw her and smiled. She led Amy inside her home. Amy looked around with her mouth wide open.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Amy asked as Emma led her up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah used to until I met you," Emma answered as she pushed the door open and led Amy in. Amy thanked her as she left. She walked over to the window and opened it as she stared at the stars and pulled a picture from her pocket of a blue blur rushing by. She looked out into space and started to cry harder and harder as she remembered the day Sonic and her met and clutched the picture to her chest.

* * *

"Amy!" Sonic yelled from Tails car. "You know Tails I can do this faster on foot," Sonic said pulling his head back in.

"I know Sonic but you still are hurt so I would keep the speed down," Tails said back as he ran a sharp turn. Sonic looked out of the window as they returned to Chris's mansion. Sonic thought about how Amy kept chasing him around with her hammer and begging him to go out with her but he kept running away from her. He hurt her emotionally and Amy was hurt more than he was and she was out in the dark, cold world all alone while he is in the back of a car. He rested his eyes on a group of people and saw Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Rouge running to the car.

"Did you find her?" Cream squeaked as Sonic lazily got out of the car.

"No, she is probably long gone by now," Sonic mumbled as he pushed his way out of their crowd as he bumped into Shadow that glared at him.

"You didn't find her," Shadow said as Sonic pushed him out of the way. He rushed into the house and fell onto his bed and looked out the window then at the picture of the whole group. He sat up and picked it up to get a better look at it and realized that Amy wasn't in it. He sighed and put it down when Cream and Cheese walked in.

"Sonic don't get down on yourself it is not your fault," Cream reassured him. Cheese nodded and smiled as she raced to the window and closed it shut. Cream and Cheese walked out of the room when Sonic fell asleep. Knuckles rushed into the room.

"They saw her," Knuckles yelled as he turned on the light. Sonic jumped from the bed.

"Where," he asked as he shook Knuckles by the shoulders. Knuckles pulled away from the blue hedgehog and smiled.

"Heading North out of town towards Heber," Knuckles answered as he felt the blue hedgehog rush by him. Sonic had to find her, he had to. He raced out the door as Chris opened it to run to the car. Tails caught him as he pulled him into the car.

"Sonic what did I say about that," Tails told him as Chris got in and they were off. They got pass all of the traffic and came to a stop at the parked taxi car. Sonic looked into it as a girl with pink hair stepped out. His hopes were crushed as she turned to face him. This wasn't Amy. She was about a foot taller and this was a cat. Sonic shook his head as he turned to get back into the car.

'Amy, why did you leave us?' Sonic kept repeating this question in his head as they made their way home. Sonic stared out the window when he realized that Amy was the one holding him together now he felt like something, part of his soul, was missing. It hurt him so much to realize that he missed Amy so much that he would find her no matter what. 'Amy where ever you are please be safe,'

* * *

**So good or bad this is my first one so please leave good reveiws. Oh and please leave ideas I have been having writers block alot.**

**AnimeFreak1213 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amy woke up with sunrays beaming onto her face. It had been a week since she left. She stretched and felt another pain up her spine but it wasn't as bad. She forced herself out of bed and walked down the stairs as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" she asked pulling batter out of the cupboard. Amy nodded as she pulled out a chair and sat down. She noticed the day's paper on the table and asked if she could read it. Emma gave her a lecture that this was her home now and that she can do as she pleases except tear it down. Amy laughed at the thought of bringing out her hammer and destroying the house. Amy picked up the paper and started to look for a job. She noticed that there was a dentist secretary job available. She called the number and asked about the secretary job. They told her that it was still available and that they would interview her right there.

"Ok thank you so much," Amy said hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Emma asked as she put down a plate of two pancakes in front of her.

"They said that I was perfect for the job and that I could start tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning," Amy said as she started to eat the pancakes Emma had given her.

"Emma," Amy said as she put another piece of pancake into her mouth, "this is the greatest pancake in the history of pancakes." Emma laughed as she sat down with her own plate across from Amy. Amy finished, stood up and walked to the sink to wash it. Amy finished and put it away when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the window. There was a cat with pink hair that knocked at the door. Amy opened it as Emma walked in to see who it was.

"Emma!" the cat screamed as she rushed into Emma's arms. Amy shrugged and walked into the living room to watch the news.

"Today we will get some strong showers in the northern section of Station Square and some into Heber not a good day for swimming," the weatherman said.

"Thank you for that broadcast," the newsman said, "Last night Amy Rose, a friend of Sonic the hedgehog, had run away from her hospital room after saying a good-bye to Sonic and fleeing out of the hospital. No one knows where she could have gone. Sonic is devastated and won't rest until he finds her. Cream had this to say."

"I don't know why she would leave. I have been friends with her for as long as I can remember," Cream said as she burst into tears and ran off. Amy turned off the TV as Emma walked in with her Cat friend. Amy smiled as they sat down.

"Sorry Amy but this is Joan," Emma said as she patted her friends back. They sat down on the couch across of Amy.

"As I was saying they pulled the cab over and one pulled out a phone and called someone. I heard 'we have found Amy' after a few minutes they pulled me out and turned me to the blue hedgehog. He looked really sad when he shook his head and walked away from the car. I swear he was going to cry," Joan said as Amy stood up and headed to the phone.

"What is the number that you dial so they can't trace your call?" Amy asked as she picked up the phone.

"675 I think," Emma said as she turned to Amy.

"Why do you want to know?" Joan said as Amy looked up from the phone.

"You know why they pulled you over?" Amy asked as she put the phone back.

"I don't," Joan answered.

"I was the hedgehog they were looking for," Amy said as she picked the phone back up and dialed the number. 'I hope they aren't home' Amy hoped as the answering machine came on. She waited for the beep.

"Hey guys this is Amy. I saw the news and thought that I had left for the better. Everyone won't put their lives on the line for mine and that you would have less to watch over. I love you all and hope for the best for everyone," Amy said as she pushed the off button on the phone and put it back.

"Why did you leave," Joan said calmly as Amy walked back into the room. Amy told her story the second time.

"Wow some story," Joan said as Emma stood up and pulled out her keys to her truck.

"Let's go to the mall. Amy you need some new clothes for work tomorrow," Emma grinned down on her as Amy nodded. Joan and Amy stood up and rushed out the door as Emma held it open.

* * *

"Sonic!" someone screamed as Sonic rushed down the stairs. Everyone was huddled around the phone as Rouge pushed the play button and Amy's voice came on. Cream started to cry when the message that Amy left ended along with Cheese and Rouge.

"Can't we trace the call," Knuckles asked as Chris shook his head.

"She dialed the 675 so the call is untraceable," Chris replied as Shadow walked up to it and replayed it. Sonic slapped his hand as Shadow jerked his hand back.

"What was that for?" Shadow asked as he rubbed his hand.

"Don't play it again," Sonic hissed.

"Hey stop fighting," Rouge said as she walked up to them with Cream, Knuckles and Cheese, "let's go to the mall and find something interesting to do."

"Works for me," Chris said as he grabbed his wallet from the table and stuffed it in his pocket. Sonic and Shadow nodded as Rouge led them out. They piled into the car and drove off. Sonic was staring out the window thinking about Amy and the night she left. He remembered the feeling of her tear on his cheek to her footsteps going softer and softer. He remembered her smiling face as she walked sown the street.

"Sonic stop sulking over her," Knuckles said as he looked at him. Sonic turned his head and looked at him as Cream smiled at him trying to hold back the tears. He smiled back as he turned his head back to the window. Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. Everyone got out and headed to the closest store.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow I didn't know they had this much stuff," Amy said amazed at the sight.

"Yeah this is just Hot Topic. You should see Victoria's Secret," Joan said as Amy looked around and saw a bat that looked like Rouge. Amy turned around and walked out of the store as fast as she could and saw Knuckles come out of a sports store. She turned around and saw Cream and Cheese come out of the bath store. Amy turned again and saw Tails come out of a machine store. She ran back inside the store bumping into Emma.

"What is wrong Amy?" she asked as Amy looked over her shoulder.

"They are here. The people I ran away from. Call me May until we leave," Amy said sprinting off to the dressing rooms. Leaving Emma dumbfounded. She locked herself in the closest one and looked for things that could hide her identity. There was a black wig, a black dress, a pair of levis, a pink shirt, and black boots just her size. She quickly put the black dress, black wig, and boots on and walked out just to see the gang walk through the doors. Amy walked to the nearest rack and started to look for things.

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog run by here?" came a small voice from the side of her. Amy turned and saw Cream and Cheese. Amy looked at her and smiled.

"Yes she just ran out a second ago just after you came in. She slipped behind you and ran towards the restrooms," Amy said trying to avoid her gaze. Cream looked at her and smiled back as she turned around and ran to Shadow. She whispered something into his ear and they both took off. Amy sighed and walked back into the dressing room to pick up her dress. Amy liked the outfit and wig because they hid her from Sonic and everyone. She bought it and walked out with it on.

"May wait up," Emma called followed by Joan. Amy turned and waved.

"Did they recognize you?" Joan asked looking around.

"Nope they didn't this disguise works pretty well," Amy said adjusting the wig as they walked into the next store.

Rouge got done buying a pair of levis and a black shirt. She turned around and saw a girl that looked like Amy walk out of the store. She watched as she kept turning and turning until she ran back into the store and ran into a dressing room. Rouge walked out of the store and met Knuckles and Cream.

"Go and find everybody I think I found Amy," Rouge said as she rushed back into Hot Topic. Knuckles and Cream obediently did what they were told and within a minute they were all marching into the store. Cream noticed a girl walk out of a dressing room and walked to the nearest rack and started to browse among the items. Cream walked over.

"Have you seen a pink hedgehog run by here," she asked as the girl in black smiled.

"Yes she just ran out a second ago just after you came in. She slipped behind you and ran towards the restrooms," the girl said as Cream smiled and turned around towards Shadow who was looking into the racks.

"I think that she is Amy," Cream whispered into his ear as he looked up and saw the girl in black. Shadow nodded and turned towards Sonic. He mentioned towards the entrance. Sonic understood and told everyone else. When they were outside and out of sight Cream told them what happened.

"So we just have to follow her right until we find out where she is," Tails asked as Shadow nodded.

"Well there they go," Rouge said pointing to the girl in black and the two cats. Sonic was just about to run to her but Knuckles held him back.

"Let go Knuckles," Sonic hissed as Knuckles glared at him.

"We don't even know if that is her or not," Knuckled said when Shadow mentioned them to follow him. They silently crept through the door of the restrooms and they all gathered around Shadow.

"We all can't follow her at the same time she might get suspicious," Shadow said as he pulled out some Waki Takis from his pocket and handed them to everyone. "Tails made them. We will use this to communicate if you see Amy. Rouge, Tails you take the air. Rouge south. Tails north. Go!"

Rouge and Tails ran out. Shadow turned to Cream and Cheese.

"You two watch from Bath and Body Works," Shadow instructed as they also ran out. He turned to Sonic.

"You watch the parking lot," he said as Sonic grumbled and stomped out, "I will watch from the Build-a- Bear, and you watch from the center court." Knuckles nodded and they both dashed out. Seconds later they were all in position. Shadow looked at his Waki Taki. Suddenly a voice came on.

"Found her, she is walking down the north end of the mall." Rouge said. Shadow pushed the button.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Tails move to the north end." Shadow said as he walked down towards the girl in black.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 3 I am still working on 4 so enjoy.**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked into the next store. Three minutes later they walked out with three bags.

"So May you are all set for tomorrow," Emma said as Amy smiled.

"Yep thank you so much for everything," Amy said giving Emma a hug. She adjusted the wig as they kept walking they heard a crackle and looked up. They saw a bat holding a Waki Taki.

"Hey what are you doing?" Amy asked as Rouge landed on the rack next to them. Suddenly a blue hedgehog came rushing by. Amy grabbed her wig just before it flew off and revealed who she was.

"Amy is that you?" said a small voice from the side of her. She turned and saw Cream and Cheese.

"Who is Amy?" Amy said trying to be honest.

"Don't play stupid Amy we know it is you," Shadow said as he ran up to her.

"I'm not Amy my name is May," Amy lied she turned around, "Emma, Joan let's go."

"Coming May," Emma said as they turned around and left. Sonic ran in front of her.

"Amy please come back I miss you so much," Sonic said as Amy pushed him aside and kept walking. She looked back and saw that he was staring at her.

"I'm so sorry Sonic it is for your own safety," Amy whispered as all three of them walked out of the mall and walked to the truck.

"Amy you did the right thing," Joan said as she opened the front door and got in.

"Yeah I hope so," Amy said looking over her shoulder. They stopped at Mc Donald's and had lunch. Then they started back down the road again. Amy looked back towards the way they had came and saw a truck following them. She shrugged it off and turned around. Ten minutes later she looks behind again and they are still there.

'This is really weird,' Amy thought as she looked closer and saw a boy at the wheel. She gasped as Joan looked back to see what was going on. She gasped as she poked Emma and pointed behind them. Emma turned down the wrong street and kept going until she showed up at a Joan's old house and they all hopped out. Amy turned around and looked for the truck but it wasn't there. She sighed in relief as she made her way up the stairs to the front door that was left open for her.

"That was really scary I thought they were following us," Emma said as she dropped her bags.

"They were following us," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen and dropped her bags by Emma's.

"I thought the boy in the front seat looked familiar," Joan said as she made her way up the stairs, "You two better stay the night or they will know where you are hiding Amy."

"Yeah that would be nice," Amy said turning and following her up the stairs. Amy thought about Sonic's face as she walked out of that room forever. She frowned as Joan showed her the room she was staying in. Amy thanked her and walked into it and stared to look around. She walked to the window and pulled back the curtains and pulled out the picture of the blue blur she held it close to her chest and started to cry. There was a knock at the door as Amy wiped away her tears she opened it and Joan walked in.

"Amy you should see this," she said as she turned on the TV. A news person came up in front of the mall.

"Amy Rose was spotted here but officials didn't see her walk out," they said as he held the microphone down to Tails.

"We saw Amy walk into a store but she disappeared. We accidentally mistook another hedgehog for her," Tails said as he walked away.

"Well we will never know what ever happened to Amy Rose but Sonic is more determined than ever to find her," the news person said as the show went to commercial.

"Man we got really lucky," Amy said pulling off the wig. Joan nodded as the doorbell rang. Amy quickly put the wig back on and followed Joan to the door. She looked through the window and saw a blue hedgehog. Amy pulled Joan back and shook her head as it rang again. Emma got fed up and opened the door.

* * *

**sorry for the long update my computer was taken away so it took me forever to get it on.**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy I know that is you please come home," he said as he walked in. Amy glared at Emma and turned to Sonic.

"Listen speedy this Amy must be desperate to get away from you and I don't blame her. You probably kept ignoring her when she wanted to talk to you or she ran after you because she really wanted to talk to you or needed someone to talk to about personal things that have been happening to her. I have been there many times and I don't need it anymore. You won't leave me alone even though I proved to you that I am not her. Leave me alone for the rest of this 2000 millennium," Amy said as tears threatened her eyes. She turned around and stomped up the stairs. Emma turned to Sonic. 

"Her last boyfriend used to hurt her really bad so she has a bad time with men so please leave her alone for a while we will get her to talk to you but all in good time," Emma said as he nodded and turned around. He hopped into the truck and took off. He looked out the window.

'Maybe that isn't her. Maybe that is just a girl trying to get over someone and go on with life,' he said as Shadow looked at his dazed friend.

"Sonic we will get her to confess and we will bring her back," Shadow said as Sonic turned his head.

"Or we could just leave this girl alone and let her get on with her life," Sonic snapped as Shadow and everyone else were quiet the rest of the way home. When they finally got home Sonic rushed out of the car and ran into Amy's room. He had to see her face one more time. He rummaged through her things and found a picture of her and an older hedgehog.

"Tails you have to see this," Sonic gasped as Tails walked over to him. It was a picture of a tall beautiful pink hedgehog and a smaller hedgehog. The tall one had long shining pink hair while the other one had medium length hair that had mud and dirt in it.

"Oh my gosh is this her?" Tails asked as he moved under some light. He gasped as he put it under a microscope and examined it more closely. He handed it back to Sonic and smiled.

"This was her mother and her before the accident," Tails said as he pulled off his gloves and set them on his desk. Sonic sighed with relief. Rouge walked in and set a plate of two mugs of hot chocolate on his desk.

"What happened to them," Sonic asked as Tails picked up a mug and drank from it.

"You don't remember? She told us this at the campout a few months ago. Cream asked her what happened to her mother and she told us the story. Her and her mother were out and it started to rain and rain. They got into their car and drove off trying to get away from the storm but they wreaked Amy was the only survivor. But she was only five at the time," Tails said as he pulled off a black hair from Sonic's shoulder.

"I hope this is what I think it is," Tails said as he put it into a bottle and ran into the back room.

* * *

He rushed back into the room smiling a half an hour later.

"This is a wigs hair," Tails said happily as Sonic jumped up. They both raced out of the room and ran to the car and took off. They drove quickly and got there within ten minutes. Sonic and Tails jumped out of the car and knocked on the door. Joan answered it and stared at them.

"Can't you just leave poor May alone she has enough trouble as it is. She isn't here she went home," she yelled as Emma looked over her shoulder, saw who it was and raced up the stairs. She burst into Amy's room and told her that they had found out. Amy gathered her bed sheets and formed a rope.

"I will meet you at the car," she said as she swung it out the window. Emma nodded and packed her clothes and Amy's. She walked down the stairs and walked passed the three people who watched as she opened the trunk and put everything inside. She waved good bye and jumped in. She sped off leaving Joan, Sonic, and Tails confused. She leaned back over the seat and saw Amy crouching under the seat.

"You can come out now," Emma said as she hoisted Amy from the back seat. Amy sat down in the back seat and looked back and saw the house fade away. She thought to her self that she would never go to the places she would normally go again and what her job would be like the next day.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update it took me forever to finish homework and all of that stuff. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Oh yeah and before I forget I need more reviews or I am going to have to stop. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	6. Chapter 6

They came back when Joan called them, said that the coast was clear and asked them to come spend the night . They hopped out of the car and walked into the house. Amy ran up the stairs and collapsed on the bed; sleep slowly took over her body as she dreamed about her new life.

She woke up and got out of bed. She checked the clock and it said 7:03am. Amy jumped into the shower and got a pink shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She walked over to the mirror to see what she looked like as there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it and saw Emma and Joan smiling at her. She backed away until she hit the wall. Emma pulled out some makeup and Joan pulled out a hair curler. After five minutes Amy was strapped to a chair, Joan was doing her hair and Emma was doing her makeup. They stood back to admire their work on the pink hedgehog. They turned Amy around and positioned her in front of the mirror. She gasped, turned and hugged them so tightly that their eyes were going to pop out. She let go as they heard a honking in the front. They walked over to the window and saw a truck in Joan's driveway. A blue hedgehog came out and a black hedgehog jumped out from the back. Amy grabbed the wig and gently put it on her new look and rushed down stairs and opened the door.

"What do I have to do get a restraining order," She yelled in Sonics face as Shadow walked up next to him. Sonic handed her a bouquet of flowers and blushed.

"We are really sorry for bothering you so here is our sorry gift," Shadow said when Sonic handed him a card. He slipped it into his pocket and they turned to leave.

"Wait won't you stay for breakfast?" Emma said as Joan nodded. Sonic and Shadow nodded as Emma let them in. Amy shot a worried glance at Emma and followed them into the kitchen. Sonic and Shadow sat down on either side of the table as Amy brought in a plate of Emma's pancakes. She set them down and headed to the door.

"Where are you going May," Sonic asked as Amy turned around and looked at him.

"I have a job you know," Amy said smiling as she caught the keys that Emma threw to her and walked out the door. Emma and Joan smiled as Sonic stared at the door and watched the car drive away.

* * *

Amy looked at the rear view mirror and watched as the house faded away. She sighed and hoped that Sonic would be gone before she got back. She pulled off the wig and fixed her hair. A few minutes later she pulled up to the office and jumped out of the car. She strode into the building and walked to her new desk.

"I see you already decided to get to work," someone said from behind her. Amy jumped and turned to see a young girl standing there. The little girl smiled and walked behind the desk.

"Yeah when it is your first day you want to do your best. Is the dentist here?" Amy asked as the little girl smiled and nodded.

"He is in his office filling out some paperwork," she said skipping off. Amy nodded and started her first day of work. She was supposed to be answering the phones, scheduling appointments, and other things but there was no one coming in. Out of the blue a small robot came out of the dentists room and Amy stared at it she watched as it started to do a little dance and walked back in. Curious Amy knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice say "Come in." Caution by her side Amy bravely walked in and saw Eggman sitting in the desk. Amy backed away and hit the closed door. Eggman stood up and walked over to her just as Amy ducked and ran across the room and brought out her hammer. Eggman stopped and glared at her just as hard as she was.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," he said moving towards her as she backed up, "You don't want to hurt Sonic anymore right? That's why you ran away so he wouldn't get hurt anymore because of you."

"So what he's better off anyway without me around," she snapped as a tear fell down her cheek, "he won't be hurt anymore. But it's killing him because I'm gone but I can't help that."

"I can. I can take you back to your own dimension, back to your own home away from him. Only if you will help me get a chaos emerald from the mountain just a few miles from here."

"Why me? Why not just blow it up like usual," Amy cried as she stared at Eggman sit down in one of the dentists chairs.

"Because you can feel the chaos emeralds and because it will just attract attention to people and Sonic," Eggman said as he put his feet up on the desk, "I just need you to get the emerald so I can take you home."

"Oh well Sonic is going to get it from you anyways so fine," Amy said putting out her hand as Eggman shook it.

"There is only one problem your not strong enough to break through a mountain. That can be fixed," Eggman said thoughtfully as Amy backed away, "Oh don't worry it won't hurt a bit."

"Yeah thanks," Amy said staring at Eggman as he opened the door for her and she walked by him not even looking at him.

"Amy I want you to meet me at the mountain at 1:00 in the morning," Eggman said as Amy opened the door.

'It's probably going to hurt like crazy.' Amy thought as she got into her truck and drove back to the house.

* * *

Amy popped out of the truck throwing on her wig when she noticed that Sonics car was still there. She groaned and walked into the house. Emma and Joan were talking with them as Amy walked in and threw the keys onto the table.

"How was your first day of work, May? May?" Emma said as Amy walked up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door and rummaged through her clothes.

'I need to get ready. But what about Emma and Joan and….Sonic,' she thought as she stopped and heard a knock on her door. It opened and Shadow stepped into the room. Amy watched him for a second and turned back to her work. He slipped up behind her and put a knife to her throat.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH!!!!!! What will happen to our little Amy!?!?!?! Stay tuned for more information later. Oh and I still need reviews, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	7. Chapter 7

Amy gasped as Shadow leaned closer to her and breathed onto her neck. She shuddered and began to attempt to back away.

"Amy come home. We have proof that you are you. This is a wig and these clothes are the things that you got from that store," Shadow said as Amy broke out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"Listen up punk I am not this Amy girl you say. But I do wear a wig because my pink hair is very embarrassing," Amy stopped and felt tears crawl down her face, "I don't know how she must have been able to live with it but she must have been one brave girl." Shadow looked amazed at the girl as Joan and Sonic walked in.

"I didn't know that you felt that way about your hair May," Joan said as Sonic looked from Shadow to the knife and back. Joan noticed it too and walked towards Shadow. She brought her hand up to his face and punched him in the face and then kicked him in the place where the sun does not shine. While Shadow fell to the ground Amy and Sonic made eye contact.

"Were you in on the whole knife thing?" Amy asked as Sonic blushed and Emma walked in. She looked surprised as she held the phone out to Amy. She took it and put it up to her ear.

"Amy we need to go now," said the creepy voice from the other line, "It will take you about a few hours to get the medicine down but you will be a lot tougher." Amy looked down and wiped away the dry tears, smearing her make up.

"I'm sorry about this but my boss needs me for a week, for business," Amy said as she hung up the phone and handed it to Emma. Joan and Emma looked hurt as Amy walked past them with her suitcase and grabbed the keys.

"The truck will be at my office," Amy called up the stairs as she slammed the door and quickly drove away. She looked out the rearview mirror and watched as she saw her friends faces for the last time as she turned on the curb.

* * *

"Amy it's about time you got here," Eggman said as Amy walked through the doors. She glared at him as the door closed behind her. 

"Lets get this over with," Amy snarled as Eggman shuddered and pushed a few buttons. He poured a strange dark liquid into a vile and shook it. He added another dark liquid and handed it to Amy.

"Drink it," he ordered as Amy hesitated, "It will help you get the chaos emerald and get home. Safely." Amy took it and gulped it down as she fell to the floor and felt as if she was going to die.

* * *

"What's up with her?" Sonic asked as they watched to truck drive away. Emma and Joan shook their heads and turned to the two hedgehogs. 

"It's about time you tell us the truth, Christine," Shadow said as Emma sighed. She turned to the road and walked down the driveway.

"Christine?" Joan asked as Emma nodded and turned her head. Shadow urged her to tell the story.

"I am not who you think I and Joan. I was a regular person but then a creation from Eggman but something went terribly wrong. I was supposed to summon chaos emeralds from all across the universe and beyond but I would have to pay a terrible price. My life was the only thing standing in Eggmans way. He tried to prevent my life from ending and gave me a lot of scars. Just in case that Sonic took one or if his robots lost it. So I ran away just like Amy. When Amy came back from her first time at work I knew that she had seen Eggman," Emma said.

"Finally, I knew that she was Amy. And what do you mean that she had seen Eggman you can't possibly tell," Sonic said as Emma and Shadow exchanged glances.

"It's a thing that we keeper's of the blood ruby have. Amy was very small at the time when we found the wreck of the care with Amy's mother alive and Amy barely alive. I offered part of my life for hers but the ambassador wouldn't have it she offered all of her life instead. That's why Amy lives and breathes today because of her mother. So technically she is our new leader, the blood that ran through her veins is now in Amy's. If Eggman kills Amy then the whole assemblage is doomed, the assemblage needs a Rose to carry on the traditions of our people. But if Eggman finds the Ruby then all hope is lost," Emma finished as Sonic and Shadow picked up Joan and Emma and ran.

* * *

Amy panicked as she realized what Eggman was doing to her. She stood up tall and watched herself turn into a monster. He was bringing out her true form and pressing her powers over their limit. She buckled over in pain as Eggman laughed. 

"Guardian of the Ruby lead me to your prize," Eggman commanded as Amy looked up at him confused.

"Guardian of the what?" she said as she buckled over again. She looked up at him and smiled evilly. He stared wide eyed as her body turned blood red, her clothes melted away into a beautiful black velvet gown with a small embroidery of a ruby with two roses. Her pink hair went ruby red. But her emerald eyes stayed the same color. He stared in amazement as she attacked him.

"You have disrupted the peace here," Amy said as she sat down behind him as time started to catch up. He looked behind himself just as Sonic and Shadow came barging in. Amy looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Amy, Guardian of the Ruby, please stop this madness," Eggman pleaded as Amy shook her head.

"This planet needs one less villain. You have disturbed the peace of this planet and now you will pay the price," Amy said as she appeared behind him with a knife to his throat.

"Amy please stop this," Sonic pleaded as Amy turned to him with tears in her eyes. A few fell down her cheek and she put the knife to her heart.

"You're right Sonic I don't belong in this world. I belong with my mother on the dead side of this," Amy said as she began to press it into her skin.

* * *

**Is Amy going to die or will Sonic stop her?!?!?! Stay tuned for more information!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic could only watch as Amy's skin was pierced and red blood was slowly pulsing out. Sonic dashed to her side as she fell down and tried to stop the bleeding. Emma and Joan rushed to her side as Sonic handed her to them. Eggman laughed and flew out the door.

"Amy Rose is gone Sonic what will you do now?" he yelled over his shoulder, "The Ruby is all mine and I will rule the universe!" Sonic dashed after him and stopped at a scream from Amy. He turned, Amy's wound glowed and shone like the sun so bright it wiped out everything in it's path. The windows shattered and they heard Eggman scream. A loud noise of crumpling machine was heard over his pathetic scream.

"Take care of her and call an ambulance," Sonic said as he stood up and walked towards the pathetic villain. Amy hand bolted out and stopped him.

"Don't bother this is my battle and I plan to end it," she said taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet, "I have no one that cares for me deeply. Nobody can fill in the deep gash that was left by you." She threw him back into Joan and Emma as she raced towards the idiotic villain.

"Amy, remember that medicine that I gave you. It would only hold for so long and then I added my own little ingredient called mashed up mushroom from Africa that will kill you," he snickered.

"That is so lame but where is the antidote?!" Sonic said as Amy buckled down and started to turn back to normal in great pain. She looked at Eggman and grabbed his collar. She reached into his shirt secret pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with a dark blue substance. Amy's eyes started to droop as she collapsed and dropped the vile. It rolled away as Sonic raced to Amy's side.

"Amy I'm so sorry. It wasn't your fault that I got hurt it was mine for not protecting your feelings for me. I've always loved you," he said cradling her in his arms as Shadow raced after the small vile, "I've always wanted to be with you but wanted you to live in a safer world. But we got sent here and I've always been worried about you and I guess that I forgot to return your feelings towards me. I'm so sorry." He repeated the last sentence over and over and over until Shadow came with the antidote.

"Sonic it's too late for her. You're going to be holding a corpse soon," Eggman yelled as he raced away. Amy stirred and opened her eyes to the blue crying hedgehog. Her hand reached up as a tear landed on it and she stopped. Sonic wiped it away as Amy's eyes started to water. Shadow appeared at Sonic's side and handed him the vile. Sonic took it and popped it open. Amy's eyes closed and Sonic opened her mouth.

"Be careful every drop is dire to her survival," Shadow said as Sonic poured the liquid into her mouth, "Hopefully we gave it to her time." Sonic nodded as he laid Amy onto the hard ground and turned to the fleeing villain.

"Eggman this has gone far enough I want you to leave this planet forever and never come back do you understand," Sonic said through clenched teeth. Eggman just laughed and hopped into his newly fixed machine.

"That'll be the day when I rid you of this Universe Sonic!" he yelled as he raced away, " but remember hedgehog nothing…NOTHING…will stop me from getting that ruby." That was it, Sonic bolted over to him and tore his machine apart leaving a scared wounded Eggman to fend for himself.

"Get away from Amy and never come back," he said as Eggman nodded and crawled away. After he was out of sight Sonic raced to Amy's side and held her hand. It was cold.

"We gave her the antidote in time but the wound in her chest lost her a lot of blood. The only thing we can do is just take her to a hospital and let the professionals handle this," Shadow said picking her up and handing her to Sonic. He took her carefully and raced to the nearest hospital.

* * *

It was a dark stormy night that night. The wind was howling and the trees brushing up against the windows. A scary night to be at a hospital with an unconscious body sitting next to you. But for Sonic he didn't care, just as long as Amy was safe and she wasn't getting hurt worse than she already was. There was a tapping at the window and Shadow came jumping in.

"How is she?" he asked as Sonic shook his head, "Anything?" Again Sonic shook his head as he reached out for her hand. Shadow beat him too it as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled weakly at Shadow and then fell unconscious.

"She's going to be fine just let her have her privacy. I'll see you later," Shadow said jumping out the window. Sonic stared at the window then at the dying rose. He turned around and walked out. It was quiet, too quiet, so quiet you could hear a hair drop. Amy sat up and looked around. She glanced at the window and saw a yellow pair of eyes staring at her. Too frozen to speak she closed her eyes and thrust her head into her pillow.

"Amy come on we have to go now," the pair of eyes said holding out a large gloved hand. She shook her head and cried into the pillow. They said it again. She did the same thing.

"No…no…no," she said as she fell unconscious again. The figure snuck in and then fell down. Sonic, waiting outside, put his ear to the door and opened it slightly. The shadow figure slid under the bed and stared at the door. Sonic didn't notice and closed it again. It slid out and leaned over Amy. A tear slid down her face.

"Amy are you awake?" Sonic asked opening the door. The shadow figure stopped and looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he prepared to run to Amy's side, " What do you want with Amy!?" The figure threw a small marble at him and he collapsed to the floor. They reached for Amy but they remained frozen.

"What's going on!?" they asked franticly as they tried to grab Amy. Her eyes opened and she screamed. The shadow figure raced out the window and out of sight. Sonic got up and raced to Amy's side.

"Amy who was that? Why did they want you?" he asked as Amy hushed him. They looked at each other for a minute before Amy broke the spell.

"Don't know I didn't get a good look at them," she lied as Sonic hugged her. He smiled at her and sat down on a chair as someone knocked at the door. Cream, Cheese, and Joan walked in.

"Amy," Cream said as she ran up to her bedside and hugged her, "I missed you so much. I wish you would of told me this. Oh yeah you didn't know about it!" She giggled and walked to the window.

"Shut it," Amy said suddenly as she jumped from the bed and landed on the hard floor, "Please shut it. He'll come back…he will…that monster…Chris!"

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait my sister has been hogging the computer all the time and I have no other time to do this. So here it is...**

**Who's this shadow figure?--Vote Shadow, Cream, Joan, Chris**

**What does Chris have anything to to with this?**

**And I leave you with these questions.**

**-AnimeFreak1213**


	9. Chapter 9

Chris looked out the window of his room. Forbidden to leave it, he sighed and started to pace the floor. Sonic and everyone had been gone for days. He had already tried to find them by running away but it didn't work the cops got to him before he could get out of town.

"Chris," a small voice said as Cream and Cheese came in, "you should get some sleep before you stay up too late." Cheese nodded and flew over to his bed. He sighed and followed.

"We know you are worried but still you can wait a little longer right?" she asked as Chris frowned and shook his head, " Amy's fine just a little shaken up from our visit."

"You saw her! How is she? Is she alright?" he said as he climbed under the covers and put his head down on the pillow. Cream and Cheese walked backward turning out the light.

"You shouldn't worry about Amy, Chris. She just a selfish little hedgehog that has the power to take us all home! I hate her and I wish that she would die!" Cream said through gritted teeth. Chris's eyes snapped open as the glow of Cream and Cheese lingered over him with a silver knife gleaming in the moonlit night.

* * *

"Chris!" Amy screamed as Sonic tried to hush her, "You have to save Chris!" Shadow, Tails and Joan came rushing in.

"What's going on?" Joan said as Amy jumped out of the bed. She fell to the floor and cried as Sonic stood up and raced to Shadow and Tails

"We have to get to Chris now!" he said as the three of them raced out of the room and straight to Chris's home.

* * *

The knife plunged down towards Chris as he jumped out of the way. He stared at Cream and Cheese as they walked towards him the knife still giving it's ghastly glow. Chris stayed by the wall as he made his way towards the door.

"That won't help you. I'll get you no matter where you go," Cream said as Cheese flew over and dropped a shoe on his head. He bucked down with his hands on his head. Cream saw this as an opportunity and raised the knife.

* * *

"Shadow hurry up!" Sonic urged as Shadow zoomed in front of him, "Okay stop." Shadow did just that he resumed his first position. They jumped over the gate and into the house. There was silence but for a thud up above. Sonic raced up the stairs followed closely by Shadow. There was a wail.

"NO! CHRIS COME BACK PLEASE!!" Cream yelled as Chris came smashing into Sonic and Shadow from the top of the stairs. They rolled down the stairs like a basketball until they rammed into the side of the wall.

"Chris?" Sonic said through his pain that shot up his legs, "Are you okay?" He didn't say anything. Shadow stirred and attempted to move but he felt his blood stop at the shoulder of his left arm. Chris didn't move as the soft footsteps of Cream and the fluttering of Cheese making it's way down the stairs.

"Are you okay Chris?" Cream asked as Cheese attempted to pull Chris off of the two hedgehogs that lay there helpless to anything, "There's no bother Cheese he's unconscious which will make this quick and quiet. But poor Sonic and Shadow will have to go too. Oh well." Cream once again raised the knife as the door burst open and Tails, Joan, and Amy (being carried by Joan) came rushing in.

"Cream stop this madness!" Amy cried as she cried out in pain, and that is the sound that will get Sonics blood pumping and his brain running into high gear. Somehow he pushed Chris off and pinned Cream and Cheese in less than three seconds with the pain in both his legs. Amy sighed with relief as Joan set her down gently.

"Shadow are you okay?" Tails asked as Shadow moved his arm around trying to get his circulation going again. Shadow nodded after a few rotations of his hand. They all worked to get Chris off of the cold ground and onto something more comfortable. Poor guy.

* * *

Emma walked down the empty hallways of the hospital after the fox and Joan made off with the Guardian. It was okay with her she trusted them. She stopped in the middle of the hall and giggled.

"It has been done your allegiance," a voice said from behind her. She loved having people from the inside. She turned to the shadow figure and held out her hand.

"Good you have my permission to rid us of that Rose and you get half of the power from the Ruby," Emma said with a smirk, "But you have to get rid of the witnesses. We can't have any weak links. And of course you get the Hedgehog."

"Of course," it said as it raced away. Emma laughed to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. There was a slight breeze as the shadow figure returned with their arm stretched out and in it were two yellow contacts.

"These are yours," they said as their ice cold blue eyes burned through Emma like a piece of paper, "I have no use for them anymore. My charm should take it from here. Sonic will fall for me again like I never left for this." They pulled off their mask and her short red hair fell out along with her little chipmunk ears.

"Sally you really shouldn't do that people could be watching,"

* * *

"Amy we need to get you back now," Sonic said after Cream and Cheese were seduced, "It's not safe for you anymore." She looked up at him. Her big green eyes filled with sarcasm.

"I'll be alright," she said reassuringly as Joan set her down on the sofa, "just give me a few days out of there. The smell was starting to get to me. I can't stand the smell just let me have a few days to get some new scents in my system. Please!" Sonic looked at her with a warm smile and kissed her forehead.

"Alright but only one night," Sonic said, "Agreed?" Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. Why could he be to be so mean to her and be so nice at the same time??

"Please it wasn't me! Someone did this to me! I didn't do this of my own will!" Cream screamed as Tails walked over to her and leaned down to her level, "Please you have to believe me!" Tails looked at Sonic as he nodded and turned back to Cream.

"Prove it," Tails said as he cut the bindings of Cream and helped her to the sofa across from Amy. Creams eyes started to overflow with tears as she remembered the night.

"I was here when you were looking for Amy," she started, "Cheese and I were helping cleaning up so Amy would have a warm welcome home. Then that's when the storm came. That horrible storm."

"What storm? There was no storm," Shadow said as he walked into the room with Cheese under his arm. Creams eyes gave out and the tears dashed down her face.

"I don't know what storm but it was scary," she said, "Then that shadow came. It really scared me. Those ice cold eyes that held mo mercy. Those blue, ice cold eyes. They came in then the lights went out and…and then the bites. Those horrible bites and since Cheese and I and we haven't been able to control ourselves. Oh Tails you have to help us!" There was silence in the room but except the sobs of Cream and Cheese. The silence was broken by Chris's soft doorbell. No one made a move to answer it. It rang again. Again no one moved. It rang a third time and Sonic being brave moved swiftly to the door and opened it. It was a chipmunk with short red hair, light blue boots and a light blue vest. Her blue eyes burned into Sonics as she leaped into his arms.

"Oh Sonic I've missed you so much!" she squealed as Amy turned to the door and stood up. She walked to his side ignoring the pain that rested in her heart.

"Sonic who is this?" she asked as the chipmunk let go and turned to her with much surprise. She was shorter that Amy but was much more cooler.

"Amy this is my friend Sally,"

* * *

** I am so sorry for the long update the Summer has been so boring here and I just couldn't really get this done. I apologize. Please read and review!! (And tell me if I've lost my touch)**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	10. Chapter 10

Sally and Amy didn't talk to each other much but Sonic and Sally started spending more and more time with each other. Feeling heart broken she left with Tails, Rouge and Shadow for a trip to the park. They felt that Amy needed the fresh air and to clear her mind. They walked down the path, under the giant trees, over the small ponds until someone spoke.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it," Rouge said as Amy nodded and sighed. She glanced over at Tails. He seemed to be calculating something in his head.

"What's wrong Tails?" Amy asked as he jumped and turned to her. He shook his head and kept walking. Tails couldn't understand it how could Sally come back, she died in that explosion with Dr. Robotnic, Eggmans granddad. How could she of survived? This was bugging Tails to no end.

"Rouge I've got a question," Shadow said as she turned to him, "It's about Sally." Amy's heart stopped. She also wanted to know who this Sally is. How she came out of nowhere. Where she had been and what happened to her to make her disappear. Rouge pulled Shadow away from Amy but she could make out some of the conversation.

"Yeah?" Rouge said as Shadow tried to start again, "I don't know much but all I know is that Sally and Sonic used to be in love. Like Amy and him even though I'm not sure it'll last any longer. Poor Amy she must be so lonely." Shadow remained silent as Amy's face began to loose color. Her world was spinning around her. She took a couple of steps and then fell to her knees. They were right, the way that Sonic was heading was far from the future that they wanted.

"Amy are you okay. You're loosing some color," Tails said as Amy looked at him and nodded. He helped her up as she felt the heartbreak pound on her heart like a drum. She groaned.

"Fine, just fine" she said as Rouge and Shadow came walking back "Just a dizzy spell. Lets go home please." Tails nodded and they headed for the truck. She had to get somewhere where Sally and Sonic couldn't see her like this. Especially Sonic. She didn't want to go back to the hospital.

* * *

Sonic just couldn't believe it Sally was back and was with him. How did she survive that wreck. He checked it himself her body was gone. Burned away to nothing. What happened?

"Sonic what's wrong? You seem disturbed about something," Sally said as she took a sip of her milkshake. Sonic looked at her as she smiled. He struggled a smile back as she reached for his hand.

"Sally, stop, don't," Sonic said as he moved his hand away from hers. She pulled it back hurt. He looked at her straight in the eye's looking for fault, regret or something that would give him a clue.

"Sonic I'm here. You should be grateful. You don't know how much pain and suffering that I had to go through to find some sign that you were even alive. I know that you've thought that I was dead all these years but you have to believe me. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm still in love with you." she said as he looked up from the table.

"That's the problem. After I found out that you were dead I removed those feelings from my mind and never thought of them again. Now you being here twists everything around. I can't do this Sally I love someone else," Sonic said as she shot up from her seat.

"How could you give up on me so easily!! Didn't you have any hope that I was still alive!!" she yelled as Sonic stood up and stared her in the eyes.

"I did have hope!!" he yelled back, "I prayed that the news I got wasn't the truth. It took me years to convince myself that you were gone!! You don't know the pain that I went through to get over you!" She glared back at him as he turned his back and walked out throwing his shake into the garbage. He had to get away. Somewhere where Amy wouldn't see him like this. He had to get back home.

* * *

A storm rolled in as Amy got out of the truck when they reached Chris's house. She stared into the sky as she stood there frozen.

"Amy come on you don't need a cold," Shadow said as she snapped out of her frozen state and walked inside. Tails struggled with the door as the sky boomed. The sky's tears came roaring down on their shoulders as Tails unlocked the door and they all piled inside. Cream and Cheese were in the closet that was locked. Cream and Cheese were telling the truth when they said what had happened to them. Tails had examined them thoroughly and there were little red spots covering the back of their necks. Apparently some kind of venom was injected in them that could take over their systems for only a certain amount of time. Cream came up with the idea that they should be locked away from anything that they could hurt people with.

Rouge walked into the kitchen and saw Joan fixing something warm for Amy, who was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. It was a strange yellow liquid with a bit of eggs, ham, bacon, and something else that looked like cheese. It was orange and seemed to hold the entire thing together. It had been a very quiet day with Sonic gone and the pounding of the rain against the roof.

"Who's Sally?" Joan asked as Amy sighed, "I mean who does she think she is coming back when Sonic has already gotten over her?" Amy didn't respond as Joan flipped the food. Rouge sat down in the chair next to Amy as Joan left her thing to cook and sat down next to Rouge.

"I don't care just as long as Sonic is happy. I won't interfere with his life anymore," Amy said as she put her head down on the cold, wooden table, "If he wants to be with Sally then I won't stand in his way. It's his choice not mine." Joan and Rouge looked at each other as Amy took a deep breath.

"Bu-" Rouge started but Joan shook her head. 'Don't, just leave her alone for a minute,' Joan mouthed as her timer went off. She walked over to the snack and placed it onto a plate and placed it next to Amy. Amy picked up the fork and played with her food. She took a few bites and stopped. The door opened and shut as Shadow walked into the room. He began to say something but was cut off by Joan.

"Shadow! You're dripping all over the floor!" she yelled as she shooed him out of the room. Rouge and Joan already knew what he wanted to say to Amy but cut him off before he could even open his mouth. But the one thing that troubled the two the most was that once Miss Roses mind was made up it was going to stay that way.

**I'm so sorry about the very long wait but with starting my college classes jus tmakes things impossible to do anymore!! I'M SORRY!!**

**Anyways here it is and just think about this for a minute.**

**Would Sonic give Amy up for his Princess Love or would he stick with the Guardian Rose? With the way that this is going what's going to happen?**

**AnimeFreak1213 **


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic walked up to the doors of Chris's home and was just about going to open the door when he heard someone crying from the next room. The light was off but someone was in there, crying no less. Sonic walked around the house but stopped at the kitchen window. Backing away so that he could see what's inside but they couldn't see him he saw Amy with her head on the table in a small puddle of her own tears from the light of the moon. He looked to the ground in defeat as he continued his walk around the house. He needed to get away from Sally and closer to Amy. He loved Amy with all of his heart but his feelings for Sally came back to the surface. He was just so jumbled up inside that he didn't know which way was up. Sonic was tired of the regular ramblings of his head and his heart, he ran. He ran faster than he ever would of for a regular run. He ran like the problems of the world were just over his shoulder.

* * *

Amy was tired of crying and wanted to do something. She was strong enough to stay out of the hospital. That poison was completely gone from her system and she wanted to be with Sonic. She lifted her head from the small puddle on the table and looked out the window. The full moon's ghostly glow poured into the dark kitchen. She smiled and rushed out into the hallway. She thrust open the door and rushed out. Her heart pounded harder and harder as she ran in the opposite direction of Sonic. Her heart begged for another chance to make up with Sonic.

"Sonic I'm sorry," she cried as she ran. Not as quickly as Sonic but fast enough to get away from the house.

* * *

Sonic was running against the wind and suddenly managed to hear the soft cries of his rose. He stopped and listened as they grew fainter and fainter. He rushed back to the house as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Amy!" he cried as he burst through the already broken door, "Amy!!" He rushed to the living room where the rest of his friends were sitting and didn't see her.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Sally asked as she stood up. He shook his head and quickly raced back out of the door. He noticed the trees in the distance sway with the breeze and ran towards them feeling the sorrow that Amy had left behind.

* * *

Amy had too big of a lead for Sonic to catch up very quickly. She ran until her heart was ready to give out. She collapsed at the bottom of the horrid waterfall that had been her cause to run away. She lay on the bank too tired to move. Her body was locked into position. She didn't even hear Sonic burst from the bushes behind her. She was already asleep and rolled into the water.

"Amy," Sonic said with relief as he pulled her back onto the shore. Amy didn't feel Sonics warm touch to her stone cold face until he had planted a soft kiss onto her lips. She twitched and her eyes slowly opened to see a tear marked face of a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Amy asked trying to make sure that she was still alive. He nodded as more tears fell onto Amy's now warming face. They embraced each other for the first time for a very very long time and didn't let go.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" a voice said from the dark side of the opposite bank. Sonic looked up and saw Emma and Sally standing there watching.

"Yeah I know but it's still such a shame that I have to kill him now," Sally said as Sonic squeezed Amy closer to him. They both jumped over the river in a single bound and landed without a sound three meters from where Sonic and Amy were.

"Sally, Emma what are you talking about?" Amy asked softly as she looked from Sonics arms. Emma chuckled and Sally kept a straight face.

"You see Amy Rose," Emma said, "I was the next in line to inherit the blood ruby but your mother suddenly gave birth to an heir. But I had no idea that your mother could even have a child because I had screwed with her system. So I had decided to get rid of her but you were with her and the ruby won't listen to anyone except the rightful heir. So now I have to kill you and become the rightful heir. Sally was indeed dead but when you ran away you had wished never to hurt Sonic again but you still loved him. The ruby mistook your wish and brought Sally back to life. I found her and convinced her that Sonic was alive and well. We both made a deal that if she helped me kill Amy then she could have you, Sonic, and half of the blood ruby's power." Sally smirked at Amy but didn't say another word.

"You lie!" Sonic growled at her as Emma laughed. Sonic stood up with Amy in his arms and backed away.

"There's no use running," Sally said, "We'll just catch you again." It was Sonic's turn to laugh.

"I wasn't well I was still mouring over her death before Amy ran away," he said as he let Amy down and stood in front of her, "Sally I don't love you anymore. I love Amy and no one else. Besides if you were going to kill me then why didn't you do it already?" Sally stopped smiling and got mad. Really mad.

"Because," she said straining not to blow up, "I S-S-ST-STILL L-L-LO-LOVE Y-Y-YOU. I can't hurt you." Amy watched as Sally broke down and cried."Why did I die? I didn't want to but I did!" she screamed as Sonic held his position. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Get up you worthless chipmunk," she said as Sally stayed put. Emma grabbed Sally's fragile arm and pulled her to her feet. Sally stood up but didn't stop crying.

"Sally," Amy said quietly from behind Sonic, "You can be with Sonic." Sally and Sonic stopped and turned to her.

"What?" Sonic asked as Amy's eyes overflowed with tears. She didn't make a sound; there wasn't even a simple sob that escaped Amy's throat.

"I know that fate wasn't fair to you and I understand. But I've given you a second chance at life Sonic admitted that he still loves you so be with him," Amy said as Sally shook her head.

"Amy I can't. He loves you too," she said, "We can't both have him." Sonic looked from one girl to the other.

"Then let him decide," Amy said as Sonic froze. How could he choose between two. He almost lost Amy but he had lost Sally. But they were both back there with him. He knew that Sally didn't belong in this world and that she couldn't be with him. Amy belonged here, she still had purpose.

"Ugh," Emma said as the silence was broken, "If you won't kill them then I will!" She put a tube the size of a straw up to her mouth and blew. Two death darts flew out. Sonic was fast enough to dodge his but Amy wasn't. He quickly spun around and covered Amy with is body. The two darts made contact with his shoulder blades and pierced his skin.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonics expression went blank. Amy couldn't make a move as Sonic fell into the river. The emerald eyes that were once filled with tears ran dry with hate and sorrow. Sally rushed over to Sonics sinking body and knocked Amy back into reality. They both were able to drag him out and take the darts out. Emma smiled and shot another at Amy but she saw it coming and moved out of the way. She rushed at Emma and tackled her. They both splashed into the river and fought.

Sally stayed by Sonics side as he took his last breaths.

"Sally," Sonic said as she leaned down to his side, "I'm sorry but I have to be with Amy." Tears fell from her face and landed onto his dying body.

"I know," she said, "But you won't if you keep going like this." Sonic chuckled and the venom pulsed through his veins. He groaned in pain and clutched her hand.

"I love you Sally," he said as she nodded. She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"And I you Sonic that's why I have to do this," she said as she placed her hands on his wounds and sucked the venom from his body into hers. He was still weak and couldn't do anything to stop her.

* * *

Amy dodged an attack from Emma and she dove for her legs. They went farther and farther downstream and into the rapids. Amy grabbed a large rock clinging for dear life before she was sucked into the water like Emma. She bobbed up and down in the water and screamed as she fell down the waterfall that almost killed Amy before. Amy watched in shock as a giant log came crashing into her path. She tried to climb onto the rock but the moss that had grown there throughout the years clung as strongly as Amy did. She watched as it bobbed and barreled closer and closer. She dived under the rock and waited for the log to explode on the rock.

'So this is it?' Amy asked herself as she looked up from under the water. The dark shadow of the log brushed by the rock and kept going. She emerged from the water and saw a familiar face on top of the rock smiling down at her.

"Amy that must be getting cold," he said as he reached down for her. She reached up but slipped on the rock and bobbed into the rapids. She struggled to grab anything that would save her from the watery grave that Emma now rested in. Sonic jumped from the bank to different rocks that were sticking up and struggled to reach her hand.

"Sonic!" she screamed as the edge drew closer. He stopped at the closest rock to the edge and reached to grab Amy's hands. She bobbed up and down with the current and reached for Sonics approaching body. Just in time he grabbed Amy and pulled her into safety. He bounded over the river and placed her next to Sally's body.

"She saved me," he said as Amy looked at Sally's unmoving body. Sally didn't want to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be with the hedgehog she loved.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were able to give Sally a proper funeral after that day. They visit her every month and twice on Sally's birth month. They may never know where the location of the blood ruby is but Amy was still able to use its powers to save and help her friends.

* * *

**And that's the end people!!! If you want I'll write a sequel but I have to get more reviews okay!!! I love writing these stories and I enjoy everyone's comments on it! I want to thank all my fans for their love and support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


	12. Author's note

Author's note:

Hello my wonderful fanzzzzzzz!!!!!!!! I am really happy that you like this story and I am really happy that you want a sequel but I need reviews!!! I need reviews to help me boost my self confidence!!! That way I'll know that people like my stories and finish more often!!!!

I am starting on chapter 1 of the next book: Blooming Rose. Please look for it!! I'll have it up as soon as I can!!!!

Preview: 3 months later……………..

Sonic and Amy both hopped out of their truck and walked towards the entrance to the Derby fairground. It had been three months after Sally had given her life to save Sonic's and Sonic was as healthy as anyone could be. He had Amy and that was all he needed, nothing more.

"How long has Tails been working on this?" Amy asked as they stopped at the ticket booth. Tails was Sonic's best friend and had secretly been working on a rollercoaster, without their knowledge, with the owner of the fairground, Mr. Derby. He would always slip away during really busy times and help the construction workers build it.

"I have no idea," Sonic replied as Amy took his hand. Tails had announced to the gang last night that he had built a rollercoaster that would scare the pants off of Sonic. Sonic denied it but he was still unsure.

"Oh okay," Amy said as three more cars pulled up. Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, and Chris hopped out and walked to the ticket booth in deep conversation about how scary the ride might be. Sonic began to get really nervous. Tails had mentioned something about water before they had gone to bed that night.

That's the beginning so enjoy!!

AnimeFreak1213


End file.
